


Prelude to Mystery

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A slow day at the Wright and Co Law Offices gets turned on its head when a white clad detective appears seeking assistance for a difficult case. A pre-game Ghost Trick x Ace Attorney crossover.





	Prelude to Mystery

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**  
11:00 AM  
  
It was looking to be another slow day in a series of slow weeks. Phoenix Wright sat at his desk, raked a hand through his hair, shuffled papers, checked their ad in the newspaper again (how many times was that now?) and glanced at the clock. There had to be more than the one, frankly easy, case they’d received lately. Something had to come soon.

“Um Nick?” Maya’s voice floated over to him from the front of the office. “I think someone’s here!”

Phoenix looked up in time for the door to open and a man to whirl in quite literally. He blinked at the swirl of long white coat and red scarf while Maya took a teetering step back out of the way. The newcomer straightened and with an odd strutting sort of gait approached Phoenix.

“Miiister Phoenix Wright?”

“Yes. Are you in need of a lawyer, Mr…?” Phoenix blurted out while jumping to his feet and winced. Eager was one thing, but not like this. However, the man seemed unfazed with an easygoing smile.

“Detective Cabanela and yes, but nooot for me.”

Detective? Here?

Detective Cabanela pulled over a chair, twirled it into place and dropped into it all in one smooth motion before Phoenix could gather himself enough to sit back down. Not the best of starts.

“What can I do for you, Detective?”

“Have you heard of the Detective Jowd case, GT-1?”

“Yes,” Phoenix said slowly and suddenly felt as though he were balancing at the edge of a pit of dread. He’d briefly considered making an attempt at that case but… “Detective murders wife. He confessed to the crime.”

“I’d like to request your services for him.”

Phoenix blinked. A detective asking for a defence attorney to defend a criminal? Hang on. Cabanela, Cabanela… Jowd, they were well known partners around the precinct, weren’t they? While he never had direct dealings with Detective Jowd he had seen him around a time or two and he had a good reputation.

And he couldn’t lie; he had considered making an attempt at the case. Detective Jowd committing murder sounded wrong somehow, but he hadn’t even been able to get a meeting with the man. Add that he confessed and maybe some cases really were clear cut.

“A detective asking an attorney to defend a criminal?” Phoenix probed. Everything about this case felt odd, not least the flamboyant detective sitting opposite him.

“I’m only asking you to do what you aaalways do, Mr. Lawyer: defend the innocent.”

Innocent huh? “Look,” Phoenix said, “I admit I did try to get a meeting with him, but I wasn’t allowed in.”

Cabanela gave an idle sort of wave. “Thaaat can be arranged.”

“And he confessed.”

“You’re a riiising star. Consider it a well-earned challenge.” Cabanela’s glance flickered to the bills Phoenix had half tucked under his files. “Among other benefits.”

“The trial sounds like a formality by this point,” Phoenix said hesitantly. And oh no, Maya was looking at them now with a look of stubborn hope he knew all too well.

“So von Karma seems to think,” Cabanela said, “but if aaanyone can prove him wrong, weeell, now wouldn’t that be interesting?”

Phoenix choked. “von Karma?! Manfred von Karma? _He’s_ taking this case?”

“I suppooose even the top of the elite look for an easy day sometimes.”

Phoenix frowned. Cabanela still wore that relaxed smile. His expression hadn’t faltered once. Had he imagined the faint note of disgust in the detective’s voice?

“I’ll handle your fees regardless of the outcome,” Cabanela continued. “I only ask that you try. And decide quickly. We’re short on time.”

Phoenix glanced from Cabanela to his bills, then to Maya who gave him a vigorous nod then back to Cabanela.

An accused who already confessed. Prosecutor von Karma taking the case. No one, no one had ever won against him. A challenge sounded like a gross understatement. “Defend the innocent.” Damn.

“I’ll talk to him,” Phoenix said. “I can’t promise I’ll take the case and that’s if he even wants me, but I’ll see what he has to say and decide.”

“I kneeew you were the man to go to. I’ll arrange your meeting for 2:00 this afternoon. Don’t be late!” With that Cabanela was on his feet and headed for the door. “Looking forward to the trial!”

Phoenix opened his mouth – he hadn’t agreed to the trial itself yet! But the door was flung open and Detective Cabanela was gone, leaving Phoenix to gape soundlessly after.  

“Nick?” Maya asked.

Phoenix snapped his mouth shut and stared at his desk. “What have we got ourselves into, Maya?”

**Detention Center  
2:05PM**

What had they gotten themselves into indeed? Jowd sat on the opposite side of the glass wearing a relaxed smile that reminded Phoenix of Cabanela’s. Was this the look of a man with a dead wife, a wife he supposedly murdered?

“I’m sorry my former partner dragged you into this. I’d hate to waste your time,” Jowd said.

“I agreed to this. They tell me you haven’t tried to get an attorney. A public defender will be assigned to you tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me more about your case? There’s still time. Maybe I can help.”

“There’s little to tell and even less to help.”

“Why?” Maya cut in. Phoenix shot her a look, but she plowed on. “Why would you kill your wife?”

Jowd’s mouth tightened. The smile was there but it felt more like a mask now. “It doesn’t matter. I can tell you it was nothing worth taking her life over. I shot Alma: a shameful act for a shameful man. I deserve punishment.”

Phoenix and Maya exchanged a look. Something just wasn’t right, not to mention no clear motive. Detective Jowd, known for his skills and thoroughness, a dependable man. And now this man sat across from them calmly admitting to murder.

“Your partner seems to think you’re innocent,” Phoenix tried.

“Detective Cabanela is a smart man.” Jowd shrugged with a grin. “So, it’s a bit disappointing. His deductions are usually better than that.”

“I’m having a hard time believing this. You have a good reputation, Detective Jowd.” He watched Jowd’s face carefully. Nothing. Keep going. “I can help. If something’s going on I can find the real answers, prove your innocence and get justice for your wife.”

“You seem to be under the misconception that there’s anything to prove.”

“I want to help. If you can help me understand the situation. I don’t see a motive here.”

“Phoenix Wright. You’ve been gaining quite a reputation. Don’t waste it on a murderer.”

“But we can…!” Maya started.

“We’re done here,” Jowd said. “Guard, I’m ready to go back to my cell.”

Phoenix stared at the now empty chair feeling off balance at the sudden end. He didn’t want their help; he made that abundantly clear. Just what was going on? This wasn’t right. Trust your gut, trust your client. Both instincts were screaming at him in unison, but his potential client just walked out the door with a shut down as firm as any steel door.

“Well, we tried,” Maya said with an attempt at a smile. “Do you think he really did it?”

“I… don’t know.” _No, I don’t think he did, but what can I do? And why am I so sure?_

“What now?” Maya asked.

Phoenix shrugged. “Leave and give the detective the bad news then back to the office I guess.”

“Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“You saw him. He shut us down at every step. If a client won’t accept us there’s nothing we can do.”

They exited into the main room of the centre where Detective Cabanela leaned against the wall and waved them over.

“Hooow did it go?”

Phoenix grimaced. “He said no.”

“I seeee,” Cabanela replied. Phoenix noted that he didn’t look remotely surprised.

“He kept saying he shot her, that he was a murderer and deserved punishment,” Maya added. “He was so calm and kept smiling. It was a bit creepy.”

“Yes, the wrong sort of smile,” Cabanela said quietly and Phoenix got the impression the comment wasn’t directed at them exactly. “And what do youuu think, Mr. Lawyer?”

“I think he managed to avoid actually telling us anything. I… think there’s more to it, but I can’t say what. And you do too, don’t you? That’s why you tried to get me on this? What do you know?”

A satisfied smile flashed across Cabanela’s face. “I knooow he didn’t do it.”

Not exactly any kind of conclusive evidence there. “Nothing I can do though,” Phoenix sighed. “He didn’t want my help.”

“And what do you want? Do you want this case?” Cabanela was smiling, but there was an intensity in his eyes Phoenix hadn’t seen until now.

“I…” Yeah. He couldn’t quite figure out why, but he did. He was a bit terrified at the prospect if he was honest, and even if he had convinced Jowd to let him take his case what then? What evidence could he find to use against von Karma? The odds seemed stacked against them at the insistence of the accused himself. Yet, despite that the mystery of it all tugged at him and if he was innocent…

He shrugged. “I did, but I can’t do anything now.”

“A public attorney is assigned to the accused when he hasn’t hired his own. How would you liiike a job with the State? Temporary of course.”

Phoenix had to stop himself from gaping once more at the detective. “But you can’t. Can you?” Who was this man?

Cabanela laughed. “Me? Not exaaactly. For those who caaan, let’s just say I have some favours to call in. What do you say, Mr. Lawyer?”

“I… er…” he set his shoulders. “Okay. If you can do it, I’ll take it.”

“Be at your office this evening. I’ll call with the good news.”

**Wright and Co. Law Offices  
7:00 PM**

There was an odd sort of tension in the air. While neither would admit it, Phoenix and Maya both caught each other looking at the phone at regular intervals.

“He did say this evening, right?” Maya finally said with a bite of impatience in her voice.

“He did. He doesn’t seem like a man who’d go against his word…” Phoenix replied and at that exact moment the phone rung loudly.

Phoenix immediately reached for it. “Wright and Co. Law Offices.”

“Mr. Laaawyer,” Detective Cabanela’s warm tone trickled over the line cheerfully. “The case is yours. The trial is the day after tomorrow.”

“You did it?” Phoenix nodded at Maya who punched the air.

“Thaaat I did. There’s a niiice little café, Dawn’s Diner, down your street. Meet me there tomorrow morning at 9:00. I’ll tell you aaall I know and give you access to the crime scene.”

“Hang on,” Phoenix said. “Are you allowed to be doing this? All the other detectives I’ve dealt with weren’t supposed to help the Defence. Not much anyway.”

“My job is to find the truth and thaaat’s what I’m doing! Café tomorrow. Good night, Mr. Lawyer.”

Phoenix stared at the phone as the line went dead. That was abrupt of him. Not entirely aboveboard here, are you Mr. Detective?

Well, “Looks like we’ve got another case, Maya. Detective Cabanela wants to meet us tomorrow at that café down the street.”

Maya grinned. “Their pancakes are the best! Wrap up bacon and it’s like a pancake bacon burger.”

“Let’s just remember what we’re there for, okay?”

**Dawn’s Diner  
9:00 AM**

“There he is,” Maya pointed to a small table in the corner where Cabanela leaned back in a seat coffee in hand. He gave Phoenix and Maya a cheery wave as they approached and slid a one page menu toward them when they took their seats.

“Breakfast on me.”

Soon they were settled with bacon, toast and eggs for Phoenix, a mound of pancakes he couldn’t help but side-eye for Maya and an equally large stack piled high with strawberries and cream for Cabanela. Where did they store it all? After a minute or two of quiet eating Phoenix set down his fork.

“So what can you tell us?” Phoenix asked. “What happened that day?”

Cabanela took another drink of coffee in a wide gesture that made Phoenix wonder how he never spilled a drop. When he finished his expression grew more solemn.

“It was Alma’s Birthday. Jowd left the station before me to pick her up. Based on the time it would have taken them to get home and her estimated time of death she was shot shortly after their arrival and in front of their young daughter, Kamila, no less.”

“She saw it happen?” Maya asked wide-eyed.

“What did she see?” Phoenix asked.

“She had nothing helpful. She was quite distraught you understand. Kept repeating it was like a bad dream. A family friend took her in, a student of Jowd.” He took another drink of coffee. “And myself,” he added offhandedly.

“Nooow,” he continued, “some time passed between Alma’s death and Jowd turning himself in. Long enough to make arrangements for Kamila and maybe more.”

“More?” Phoenix asked.

“Some kind of cover up or similar.” Cabanela reached into his coat and pulled out a file. “The autopsy report. One gun: Jowd’s. One bullet: ballistics matched it to his gun. One set of fingerprints on the gun: Jowd’s.”

Phoenix swallowed. “This… looks really bad for him. Really, really bad. Was there any possible sign of another party?” He asked hopefully.

“Not a hair.”

“You said some kind of cover up?”

“A cover up, a frame up, threats. It’s gotta be something.”

Phoenix rubbed the back of his skull. This was getting worse and worse. “And you still think he didn’t do it? Why?”

Cabanela’s eyes flashed and Phoenix inwardly groaned. He didn’t need the detective angry on top of this mess.

“I _know_ he didn’t. It’s an impossibility. There’s something else. Something secret. Jowd’s closed himself off tighter than a steel trap. He’s confessed to murder already. Teeell me what more is there to hide?”

“Erm,” Phoenix said.

“The truth. Answers. He’s told me nothing. There’s somethin’ he doesn’t want me to know.”

“It couldn’t have been an accident…? No, I guess he wouldn’t try to cover that. Could they have fought?” Maya asked.

Phoenix was glad he wasn’t the target of that particular withering look.

“No,” Cabanela replied flatly before his expression lightened. “Now, I’m not sayin’ they never fought. But their fights were chilly and always resolved between them. It would never come down to violence. Gettin’ Jowd riled up is a feat in itself.”

Why did Phoenix get the impression it was a feat Cabanela may have accomplished?

“Jowd may be in need of some sense drilled into him, but at least he knew better than to try to feed me a story like that.”

“He did completely avoid giving us a reason for why he shot her. Said it didn’t matter…” Phoenix mused.

“Exaaactly. Of course that’s the one question with an easy answer: there is no answer because _he_ didn’t do it.”

 “Okay…” Phoenix said slowly. “Maybe we can find something at the crime scene and sometimes things come to light at the trial…” _Mia, if you’re still up there watching over me I could use your help now more than ever. And I hope I’m not about to throw my career under a bus._ Trust your client. A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets. All evidence pointing at Jowd, Manfred von Karma on the case and no counter points except denial. Well, it couldn’t get much worse than this.

“You really believe in him,” he heard Maya say. There was a note of awe in her voice.

“Of couuurse,” Cabanela said lightly. “Like a defence attorney trusts his client. Isn’t that right, Mr. Lawyer?”

Ouch. “Y-yeah,” Phoenix managed and was greatly relieved when they finished and left the diner to move on to the crime scene.  

**Jowd Household  
10:43 AM**

Phoenix had seen a decent number of crime scenes by now, but this one numbered among the odder. It was a birthday, so the present box, streamers and poppers made sense, but the bottles? What were those about? And that wasn’t even touching on the odd spinning device near the table.

It all paled in comparison to the disturbing contrast made by the chalk outline on the floor. Detective Cabanela gave the place a cursory glance, but Phoenix noticed his look seemed to linger on the outline just a touch too long. Then he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

“The sceeene’s all yours, Mr. Lawyer.”

“What is all this?” Phoenix asked.

“Kamila likes to build things. Can’t say I understand it myself.” He made a wide gesture. “The results. Some sort of Birthday surprise.”

Where to begin… Phoenix made a note of anything that seemed odd or out of place; that felt like everything. Then he turned his attention to the outline. A comparison to the autopsy report showed nothing amiss. So much for hoping that the crime scene might bring something to light. The situation seemed to be plummeting faster and faster.

Phoenix rocked back on his heels and shook his head. “I’ve got nothing,” he muttered to Maya.

“Maybe something here means something and we just don’t know what yet,” she whispered. “Like the party popper ooor um...” She looked around for inspiration. “Those bottles or…”

“I’ve noted everything that could be relevant and probably a lot that isn’t. I hate to say it, but I think we’re done here.”

Maya looked downcast. “Yeah. I guess so.”

“I’ve seen all I can,” Phoenix said to Cabanela.

“Aaanything enlightening?”

Urk. “I’ll study everything back at the office…” 

“They saaay you’ve pulled off some miracles in court. I wonder what you’ll pull this time.”

_The noose around my neck?_ Phoenix forced a weak smile. “I’ll do my best, Detective.”

They left the house and Cabanela saw them off with a wave. Phoenix and Maya made their way back to the office.

“You can do it, Nick,” Maya said. “It’s been hard before but you’ve always won.”

“Thanks Maya.” He wished he could feel that. The trial felt like a big block of doom. If there was one thing he knew it was he didn’t want to face Detective Cabanela after a loss, not after that last comment certainly.

**District Court**  
Defendant Lobby No. 3  
9:55 AM

To say Phoenix was tense would be an understatement and the passive and completely unhelpful face of his client was not helping.

“You look tired, Mr. Wright,” Jowd said. “Don’t worry, this won’t keep you long.”

_That is exactly my worry,_ Phoenix thought with a groan. He felt like he raked his brain over coals all night going through everything and coming up with nothing.

“And you’ll give a full and accurate testimony?” he asked.

“I want this over as quickly as you do.”

Not the answer he was looking for, but just then the bailiff called them in. It was time.

**District Court**  
Courtroom No. 3  
10:00 AM

“The Prosecution is ready. The accused has confessed to his crime of murder. This trial is a mere formality and I would suggest the guilty verdict be-“

“Hold it!” So, this was Prosecutor von Karma. Imposing and taking control before even the Judge had time to speak. A bad start already.

“The Defence is also ready, Your Honor,” Phoenix said pointedly, “and requests a full and fair trial.”

“Ah yes of course,” the Judge said. “Prosecutor von Karma please state the full crime.”

“The accused stands guilty of shooting his wife their home in front of their daughter. He has confessed to the crime.”

Phoenix looked at Jowd but there was no emotion or hint towards his thoughts there.

“As you can see,” von Karma continued, “this trial is a mere matter of handing down the appropriate verdict.”

“It does seem very clear cut,” the Judge started to say when Phoenix made a motion for a stop. “Yes Mr. Wright?”

“The Defence requests full testimony!”

“If the Defence insists on this foolish waste of time then we will bring in our first witness,” von Karma responded.

Would he ever get a normal witness, Phoenix wondered, as Detective Cabanela took to the stand with his odd dancing gait and a maneuver that could only be described as striking a pose when he stopped? On the other hand, he added after catching a brief flicker of annoyance cross von Karma’s face, maybe a little weirdness was a good thing.

Maya leaned toward Phoenix, a smile playing around her lips. “Even in court?” she whispered.

“I don’t think there’s anywhere he wouldn’t…” Phoenix muttered back musingly.

“Name and occupation?” von Karma stated. Did he sound bored? Not a good sign.

“Cabanela, Detective.”

“Tell the court the findings of your investigation. Facts only, Detective.”

“Detective Jowd and his wife, Alma, returned to their home sometime between 5:00 and 5:30 PM where the accused allegedly shot her.”

“Allegedly?” Phoenix leaned forward over the bench. “Is it possible a third party was involved?”

“Yes.”

“Facts only, Detective,” von Karma said flatly.

Cabanela flashed him a winning grin. “Of course, Miiister Prosecutor and the fact is that there is no proof there _wasn’t_ a third party.”

“And the findings of your investigation?” von Karma prompted.

Phoenix grimaced. It was a good start, but he knew what was coming now and it was all bad news.

“One gun was found, Jowd’s.”

Not good at all. Von Karma looked, well not relaxed, Phoenix wasn’t sure if, going by appearances, the man was capable of such a thing, but there was a definite smug air there.

“Ballistics matched the bullet to his gun.”

“Finish your testimony, Detective. Fingerprints?”

“Only Jowd’s fingerprints were found on the gun.”

Phoenix shot a glance at Jowd. Unlike von Karma Phoenix was sure he actually did look a little more relaxed now than he had earlier. But why?

“Could it have been possible for his prints to be planted?” Phoenix asked. He knew the answer before he finished, but if he stalled long enough. There had to be something.

“Fool,” von Karma replied before Cabanela could say anything. “When exactly could someone have ‘planted’ fingerprints on a gun he kept in his possession? The gun that shot the woman no less.”

“Er, well…” Think, Phoenix…

“Where were you going with that?” Maya asked quietly.

“Somewhere better than here?” Phoenix mumbled.

“The court would thank Mr. Wright not to waste its time,” the Judge said.

Come on, think. What did they have? Jowd has a gun. Say there’s a third party. They take Jowd’s gun… with gloves? Shoot Alma, give it back and Jowd takes the fall? It made no sense. Maybe a threat? Blackmail? Could he have been forced to shoot her? Would that work?

“Is there any reason, any at all that could cause Jowd to shoot his wife?” Phoenix asked Cabanela.

“Objection! What relevance does this have?”

“We don’t have a motive yet!”

“In case you forgot, Mr Foolish Wright,” von Karma sneered. “Evidence is key and all evidence points at the accused.”

“There could be extenuating circumstances! Please, Your Honor.”

“Very well. Go on, Mr. Wright.”

“Detective Cabanela, you worked with Detective Jowd. Would there be any reason he might shoot her?”

“No. He would never shoot her.”

“Opinion has no place here,” von Karma cut in. “Facts, Detective or we will have to have a talk.”

“You’re mistaken, Mr. Prosecutor,” Cabanela replied smoothly. Von Karma scowled. “That’s as basic a fact as I can giiive.”

Phoenix skimmed his notes. Party poppers, a birthday surprise. It was clearly set off. So, there’s a surprise, happy birthday, then Jowd shoots her? It made no sense. Could there have been an accident? But what on earth could lead to her being shot? And if it was an accident why all the secrecy?

“Would it be possible that something forced Jowd to shoot her or to take a fall?” Phoenix asked before von Karma could take control again.

Cabanela’s words came slowly as though he was searching every word ahead and speaking more to himself than to Phoenix. He fixed his gaze on Jowd. “Liiike I said he wouldn’t kill Alma. If someone was in danger… someone he wanted to protect… Detective Jowd would do what he thought necessary.”

“Could there be someone else who shot her that he would want to protect?”

“Objection! This is pure speculation with no evidence to substantiate any of these claims.”

“The court is forced to agree,” the Judge said. “Unless you have evidence to back any of this up, Mr. Wright?”

“Please wait,” Phoenix protested.  “Who else was at the scene?”

“Alma, Jowd, and their daughter Kamila,” Cabanela replied promptly.

“Could there be anyone else? Someone that might have been missed?”

“There were no signs of anyone else.”

“What about Kamila? Could she…”

“Nick,” Maya murmured. “You don’t think…?”

“I don’t know anymore,” Phoenix muttered.

“Objection! Only Jowd’s fingerprints were on the gun, or did you forget that?”

“There could be… there could be…” Phoenix stammered. Could be what? They had nothing.

“Objection sustained. Does the Defence have any further questions? Do stay relevant, Mr. Wright.”

Phoenix suppressed a groan. “The Defence… has no more questions.”

“Then let us end this,” von Karma said.

“HOWEVER,” Phoenix cut in, “We call Jowd to the stand.”

“Are you sure?” Maya asked worriedly. “I don’t think he’s going to help us…”

“He’s the only one who knows what really happened. Detective Cabanela’s in the dark as much as we are.”

Cabanela stepped away looking thoughtful, Phoenix noticed. But about what? Phoenix felt like he was only scrambling for any desperate thread he could find. Had he hit on something? He turned his attention to Jowd.

“Please tell us what happened.”

“There’s little to tell. I’m not innocent at all. I shot Alma.”

“You killed your wife?”

“The evidence doesn’t lie. Isn’t that what you want in a court? I shot her with my gun, with these two hands. My crime. I’m ready to accept my punishment.”

“His guilt is clear,” von Karma started.

“Hold it! Wait just a minute. Jowd.” Phoenix took a breath. Now or never. “Can you honestly tell the court that no one else or thing is forcing you to cover up for someone? Don’t forget you’re under oath. If there’s some kind of blackmail, we can help you!”

Movement caught Phoenix’s eye. Cabanela was leaning forward looking more intent than he had seen him before, his hands clenched around the rail. He looked back to Jowd and… damn, was that a faint smile?

“I shot her of my own free will.”

No, no, no.

“The accused admits his guilt again,” von Karma stated calmly. “To continue is clearly a waste of the court’s time.”

Phoenix stared at his documents, searching frantically trying to ignore the glaring points against them. His gun, his bullet, his prints, his admission of guilt.

“Why?” came a clear voice.

His head shot up. “Maya!”

“Sorry, but why, Detective Jowd? You owe the court an answer. You owe her memory an answer!”

_Well done, Maya._ Jowd’s face remained neutral. Phoenix looked toward Cabanela. He didn’t appear to have moved a muscle.  

“I wanted to,” Jowd said, his voice as calm as ever.

Maya looked aghast. “That’s it?”

And now Jowd was smiling again. “You’re looking for complication where a simple answer suffices. A common rookie mistake.”

“You can’t be serious!” Phoenix exclaimed. “Because you wanted to. That’s it?”

“Order! The court has heard enough,” the Judge said firmly.

“Yes! End this farce. The Prosecution calls for a verdict.”

“Nick, we gotta do something!”

“I… I… Maya I don’t think he’s lying.”

“But!”

“This Court hereby declares the defendant, Jowd,”

“Niiick…”

Phoenix shook his head. “We don’t have any evidence. We don’t have anything.”

“Guilty.”

Phoenix looked to both Jowd and Cabanela. Jowd looked satisfied. Cabanela appeared frozen.

It was over. They lost.

**District Court**  
Outside  
12:13 PM

The sun was hot and beat down on them with as much mercy as the court. Phoenix sighed. He wanted to get back to the office. Part of him wanted greatly to go home. That couldn’t have gone worse. However, he hoped to meet Detective Cabanela first.

“There he is,” Maya muttered. Cabanela left the building and was moving quickly seeming not to notice them.

Phoenix squared his shoulders. “Detective Cabanela!”

Cabanela stopped and for a moment it seemed he had to pull himself from elsewhere to focus on Phoenix and Maya.

 “I’m sorry…” Phoenix said.

“He wasn’t right… the wrong question,” Cabanela replied, his voice distant, “but it’s not over quiiite yet.”

“What do you mean?” Maya asked.

“You’ll receive your payment by the end of the day,” Cabanela directed at Phoenix. “If you’ll excuse me I have some important business to attend to. Good day, Mr. Lawyer.” He turned on his heel leaving Phoenix and Maya to stare soundlessly after him.

“He ignored me!” Maya exclaimed when he was some distance away.

“That was… cold,” Phoenix said.

“Do you think he’s angry at us? For losing the case…” She huffed out a breath. “He’s the one who dragged you into it! And what did he mean by not quite over?”

Phoenix shook his head. “I have no idea.” And it was clear the detective was done with them. “Well… back to the office?” What a day…

“I’m kind of hungry… Maybe lunch? It’s not a celebration burger but…” Maya gave him a half smile. “A commiseration burger?”

Phoenix stared at her then snorted. “Yeah, okay. Might as well.”

If there was more to the case, it seemed to be out of their hands now. _Well,_ he thought as he and Maya made their way down the street, _you got what you wanted Detective Jowd. Somehow feels like you’re the only one who won here. Wish I knew why…_

Phoenix could only hope their next case would be less dismal.

 

From the files of Phoenix Wright

_I didn’t see much of Detective Cabanela after that day. His exploits became well known among the other detectives and officers and it was from them I sometimes heard more of him. He’s Inspector Cabanela now and often works closely with Manfred von Karma. Apparently he flew quickly through the ranks bent on climbing the promotion ladder with a ‘spotless record’._

_A spotless record and a fixation on perfection: a match made in heaven I guess. After seeing them in court I can’t say I saw it coming._

_I still think back on that ill-fated trial sometimes. It seemed so clear, yet I can’t help but wonder if we all missed something._

_Did Detective Jowd shoot his wife? If so why? It was the one question we never did get a proper answer to unless you consider simple want an answer. It felt wrong after everything Cabanela told us. What man who wouldn’t under any circumstance shoot his wife, suddenly decide he would ‘want to’? It was a contradiction._

_If he didn’t, why was he so determined to take the fall? And why did it feel like he wasn’t lying to us?_

_It’s a case that seemed doomed to remain a mystery._

_At least, that’s what I thought…_

**Author's Note:**

> It had to happen eventually, partially fueled by thought of Phoenix having to put up with Cabanela and pre-game Jowd’s crap and how badly it’d go. They were fun here. 
> 
> I don’t know if I’d want to continue this or not - treading too much into rewrite-y territory even though there’d be a lot of difference by virtue of crossover. I did have some loose ideas touched on at the end of this, but again ehhh. Definitely not ready yet and would want to solidify things and have an actual outline for a change if I did decide to.
> 
> Regardless fun one-shot to scratch a long term itch.


End file.
